Raven Darkholme (Earth-88108)
You and me, we both learned a long time ago to never trust anybody, that was the only way to survive. But you're safe here, Logan. Maybe this time we can give it a try. Storia L'infanzia e L'Europa Giugno 1888: nasce in un paesino della campagna inglese, con aspetto umano. Il giorno è sconosciuto perché non viene registrata il giorno stesso del parto, e successivamente Raven si dimenticherà anche il giorno ufficiale. La famiglia è composta da contadini e da gente semplice. Si sa poco della sua infanzia (lei stessa se la ricorda poco e non ne parla mai), giusto che la madre era molto concreta e remissiva, mentre il padre era un individuo poco raccomandabile, alcolizzato e violento. L'educazione del mondo: le strade di Londra e d'Europa 1900: all'età di dodici anni si manifesta il suo potere mutante. Muta il colore della pelle, dei capelli e degli occhi. I rapporti già precari con i genitori si incrinano del tutto, come è facile immagine. Il padre infatti, terrorizzato, non la riconosce e la attacca, costringendola a scappare da quella casa. Il mondo si dimostra un insegnante difficile e crudele, ma efficace: impara infatti a controllare i suoi poteri in poco tempo. Si dirige a Londra, approfittando della confusione della grande città per mescolarsi al grande numero di persone senza casa e senza nome. Vi trascorre quattro anni, arrangiandosi ed adattandosi come può per sopravvivere, fra furti, assassinii e truffe. In seguito, non parlerà praticamente mai di questo periodo. 1904: decide di lasciare Londra e si imbarca, attraversando la Manica e raggiungendo il continente. Gira l'Europa, rimanendo comunque nella zona centrale, rubando e ingannando, stabilendosi per un periodo più lungo a Vienna. 1910: il clima politico sempre più instabile e le tensioni che si vanno formando in quegli anni la convincono a cambiare nuovamente zona. Si imbarca quindi per l'America. L'America, Logan e Irene 1914-1918: Prima Guerra Mondiale. Devo capire cosa fa, ma probabilmente se ne frega e si fa i fatti suoi. 1918: si stabilisce a Kansas City, Missouri, iniziando a mettere insieme un piccolo gruppo con cui svolge truffe e furti, iniziando ad accumulare denaro. 1921: tramite il giro di conoscenze che si è creata in una decina d'anni, le giungono voci dell'esistenza di un uomo che è in grado di guarire da qualsiasi ferita. Incuriosita, fa in modo di rintracciarlo. Lo trova a in una cittadina nel Deserto di Sonoran, in Messico, rinchiuso in prigione e in attesa di esecuzione per aver rubato dei cavalli. Decide quindi di sfruttare la situazione a suo vantaggio, facendosi catturare a sua volta (non ci vuole volto, le basta mostrarsi col suo vero aspetto) in modo da entrare in contatto con lui in una situazione in cui è facile stabilire un "legame" in breve tempo. Praticamente Logan e Raven fanno amicizia (LOL no) legati ad un palo con dei fucili puntati contro. Si liberano e Raven riesce a convincerlo (offrendogli da bere) ad andare con lei a Nogales. Logan la segue a Kansas City. Iniziano una relazione. 1922: Raven inizia a pensare più in grande, coltivando anche il desiderio di staccarsi dal piccolo gruppo che si è creata. Convince quindi Logan e gli altri a tentare un colpo alla banca centrale. Logan e Raven si tradiscono a vicenda (lei non corrompe i poliziotti e lui invece li chiama). I rapporti tra i due in questo universo sono comunque più stretti, e si separano in maniera molto più pacifica che in 10888 (temo che lo butti comunque giù dal treno, NdA). 1923: si stabilisce a New York. 1924: Irene Adler (la futura Destiny) assume Raven, che in questo periodo sta lavorando a New York come Consulting Detective, per lavorare ad un caso. Le due stringono immediatamente una solida e sincera amicizia. Che diventa ben presto una relazione a tutti gli effetti. 1929: incontra di nuovo Logan, in termini amichevoli. Logan fa la conoscenza di Irene. 1930: Raven, Logan e Irene lavorano insieme per un breve periodo. Il ritorno in Europa 1945: torna in Europa. Irene arriva nel 1954. Si stabiliscono a Londra e Raven assume l'identità di Mr. Darkholme, un uomo d'affari di origini inglesi andato in America a cercare fortuna e ritornato in patria con la compagna. Trascorrono insieme circa vent'anni, durante i quali si conoscono ancora meglio, consolidando il rapporto e iniziando a condividere e a confrontare le reciproche idee sui mutanti e sulla possibile convivenza coi sapiens. 1946: Nozze d'argento con Logan (LOL). Si incontrano di nuovo a Londra per caso esattamente 25 anni dopo essersi conosciuti. Decidono per ridere di istituire la tradizione degli "anniversari" ogni 25 anni. Più che altro è Raven che monitora il livello di sbarellamento di James, ché già in questa occasione si rende conto del problema dei sempre più grossi buchi di memoria. 1975 circa: Raven e Irene si separano per continuare ognuna sulla propria strada, senza nessun problema, certe di rivedersi. La Germania 1982: stanca del continuo girovagare, decide di trovare un posto dove sistemarsi. Casualmente le giunge voce che il Barone Wagner, proprietario di un castello nelle Alpi Bavaresi, è in cerca di una moglie. Una tale posizione le offrirebbe non solo una vita agiata e ricca, ma anche una posizione di potere e notevole influenza. Fa in modo di incontrarlo, e non le è difficile sedurlo. I due iniziano a frequentarsi. 1983: sposa Christian Wagner. 1985: il Barone esprime il desiderio di avere un figlio che possa fargli da erede. Lei accetta, considerando anche che un figlio consoliderebbe ancora di più la relazione. Raven, tuttavia, non rimane incinta e dopo innumerevoli tentativi e analisi il Barone si convince di non essere fertile. In tutto questo lei non si è mai fatta problemi a tradire il marito. fine 1986: ad un ballo organizzato al castello il Barone introduce Raven ad un suo collega in affari: un uomo di nome Christopher Höllenfeuer (Azazel) proveniente da La Isla des Demonas, Bermuda. Raven ne è immediatamente attratta. Nelle settimane successive i due passano moltissimo tempo insieme, e Raven si prende davvero una sbandata colossale. Si rivelano il loro vero aspetto e finiscono a letto insieme. 1987: all'inizio dell'anno Raven scopre di essere incinta, ma non riceve da Azazel la reazione che sperava. Il demone infatti se ne va, dopo averle raccomandato di curare e crescere il figlio come se fosse figlio del Barone. Barone che, all'inizio, è felice, pensando di essere finalmente riuscito a concepire un figlio dopo tanti tentativi. Col passare dei mesi, tuttavia, complice anche l'improvvisa partenza del "collega di lavoro", inizia a dubitare di essere il padre. Chiede quindi a Raven, nervosamente e con mille scuse, di effettuare un test di paternità. Lei lo uccide e seppellisce il cadavere, facendo credere a tutti che il marito sia scomparso. Novembre: Nasce il figlio, che avrebbe dovuto chiamarsi Kurt Wagner. Raven non riesce a mantenere l'aspetto umano durante il parto a causa dello sforzo. Gli abitanti del villaggio, spaventati dall'aspetto della madre e del bambino, la inseguono. Costretta a scegliere fra il sacrificare il figlio e venire catturata e uccisa, getta il neonato da una cascata. Il neonato verrà poi recuperato e cresciuto dal padre come Vual. Inutile dire che tutto questo non ha esattamente un bell'impatto sulla sua psiche. E sulle sue relazioni parentali. 1989: dopo essersi ripresa dagli eventi accaduti in Germania, torna in America. Rogue 1995: si ricongiunge con Irene, e le due iniziano a sviluppare per bene quelle idee pro-mutanti che sfoceranno poi nella fondazione della Brotherhood. 1997: Irene prevede che Raven incontrerà una persona molto importante per loro, e le indica il luogo (Caldecott County, Mississippi). Raven vi reca e trova Rogue, di appena quattro anni. Ne conquista subito la fiducia, offrendole l'appoggio di cui necessitava, e se la porta con sé. Raven e Irene la accolgono e la crescono come se fosse loro figlia. 2004: Raven fonda ufficialmente la sua Brotherhood of Mutants, composta da gente (abbastanza randomica in realtà) che Raven e Irene avevano iniziato a contattare negli anni precedenti. Raven e Irene prendono ufficialmente i codename Mystique e Destiny. Per il momento, comunque, le missioni che iniziano a fare sono piccole e senza grandi rivendicazioni. Iniziano a prendere le misure, per così dire. E i fondi. Rogue ovviamente è ancora troppo piccola e non viene coinvolta granché. La Famiglia 2007: Le azioni della Brotherhood vengono stroncate ed interrotte a pochi anni dalla sua sua nascita a causa della morte di Irene. Raven, in preda al dolore, abbandona i progetti e scioglie la squadra, necessitando di tempo da sola per elaborare il lutto. Tra tutti è Logan ad esserle incredibilmente d'appoggio in questo periodo. Il riavvicinamento fra i due è tale che poi fanno una follia e si sposano. Al ricevimento suonerà The Rains of Castamere. Per trolling. Sono una famiglia molto felice e che fa crepare dal ridere anche me. Logan adotta ufficilamente Rogue, ormai quattordicenne, e la introduce un po' alla volta nel mondo degli X-men. Raven storce il naso e non approva, ma non glielo impedisce. 2010: Nasce Jared Howlett Darkholme, figlio di James e Raven. Prenderà poi il nome in codice Raze. 2012: Kitty segue di nascosto il padre in Giappone. Brutte cose con Ogun. Il padre di Kitty poi muore. Logan prima addestra la micetta come ninja, poi la riporta a casa e la adotta. Raven lo guarda e per ora non dice nulla. 2024: Children's Crusade. Altra gente. 2029: Mentre era al supermercato a fare la spesa, James si imbatte in una ragazzina molto gialla che spara luci colorate dalle mani. La salva da quello da cui la deve salvare, e la porta a scuola. Jubilee si attacca alle sue gambe e non vuole staccarsene. James la adotta. Raven inizia a preoccuparsi per questa compulsione. '' 2032'': Sarah Kinney viene uccisa, ma riesce comunque ad avvisare James: la Facility ha scoperto l'esistenza di Laura e l'ha rapita per continuare gli esperimenti. James va a salvare la ragazzina e la riporta a casa, riconoscendola come figlia propria. A Raven inizia a venire un tic. Fotunatamente, in teoria è l'ultima bambina. Spero. Uncanny X-force Logan ha la buona idea di incanalare l'attivismo (chiamiamolo così) di sua moglie per la questione mutante in qualcosa di socialmente accettabil- no. In qualcosa di meno sanguinos- no. In qualcosa che può fare anche lui. Avrete una X-force guidata da Wolverine e Mystique, cazzi vostri. Poteri e Abilità Poteri Raven possiede la normale forza e forma fisica di un donna della sua conformazione che esegue abituale esercizio fisico. Può, tuttavia, aumentare temporaneamente e fino a un certo limite i suoi attributi fisici. *'Metamorfosi': può alterare la conformazione delle sue cellule come vuole, e può di conseguenza assumere l’aspetto di chiunque (di qualunque sesso, umanoide o sintezoide, compresi i vestiti) con gradi di precisione variabili (è in grado, per esempio, di riprodurre anche la voce della persona di cui sta assumendo l’aspetto). Chiaramente, più conosce la persona di cui sta assumendo l’aspetto, più la metamorfosi è accurata. **'Guarigione accelerata': può riparare e rigenerare i suoi tessuti ad una velocità superiore a quella umana (non è comunque al livello di un fattore rigenerante, è semplicemente una conseguenza del controllo che ha sulle sue cellule). **'Resistenza a tossine e malattie': le sue abilità la rendono anche molto più resistente agli effetti di malattie e tossine. **'Invecchiamento ritardato': i suoi poteri di metamorfosi hanno rallentato notevolmente gli effetti degenerativi dell’invecchiamento, non si sa fino a che limite. **'Difesa psichica': la sua natura la rende naturalmente (ma parzialmente) resistente alle invasioni telepatiche. Abilità *'Combattentimento a mani nude': estremamente preparata, padroneggia diverse tecniche, ed è in grado di sostenere dalla semplice rissa da strada ai combattimenti più difficili con esperti di arti marziali. *'Combattimento a mano armata': è in grado di maneggiare praticamente qualunque arma sia attualmente in commercio nel modo più letale possibile. Sa maneggiare sia armi bianche che da fuoco, per quanto preferisca queste ultime. *'Cecchino esperto' *'Attrice e manipolatrice esperta': si è affinata con tempo, è in grado di rigirarsi la gente come vuole. *'Seduttrice': come sopra. *'Spia': ottima conoscenza di operazioni e strategie spionistiche *'Esperta conoscitrice di veleni e sostanze tossiche'. *'Sopravvivenza': è la cosa che sa fare meglio. Troverà sempre un modo. *'Poliglotta': conosce almeno undici lingue. Oltre all’inglese e al tedesco, ha dimostrato di essere fluente in spagnolo, portoghese, francese, farsi e ceco. *'Lettura': ha una cultura molto vasta, tutta da autodidatta. Le piace molto leggere e uno dei suoi autori preferiti è Oscar Wilde. Debolezze *Le sue abilità, per quanto comode, hanno diversi limiti. Pur potendo assumere virtualmente l’aspetto di ogni persona, il suo peso non cambia. Ciò significa che, se assume l’aspetto di un una persona molto più grossa di lei, non avrà lo stesso livello di forza fisica. Non solo, ma può mantenere l’aspetto di una persona molto più grossa di lei per un periodo di tempo limitato per via dello sforzo che le richiede (al contrario, non ha nessun problema a mantenere l’aspetto di una persona della sua corporatura). Per poter replicare esattamente la voce di qualcuno deve sentirlo pronunciare almeno dieci sillabe. Non può chiaramente assumere i poteri delle persone di cui prende l’aspetto. *Odia guardarsi allo specchio quando è nella sua vera forma. *Le cose che ha passato nel corso degli anni hanno avuto ripercussioni sulla sua psiche. Non che prima stesse benissimo. *La quantità allucinante di gente che è in qualche modo imparentata con lei. *La faccia che fa suo marito quando trova una bambina. Questo punto è intimamente collegato a quello qui sopra. Alias Tenere conto di tutti gli alias che Mystique ha adoperato nel corso degli anni è impossibile, considerate le sue abilità che utilizza per cambiare volto (e quindi identità) anche più volte in un giorno. Tuttavia ci sono state delle vere e proprie identità fittizie che ha mantenuto per più tempo e che hanno un particolare importanza. Randal Holmes Nome: Randal Holmes Alias: Mr. Holmes Parenti: / Data di nascita: 7 Giugno 1842 Cittadinanza: Inglese Luogo di nascita: Londra Occhi: Azzurri Capelli: Neri Altezza: 180 Peso: 79 kg Storia: E' l'identità che Raven assume quando si stabilisce a New York nel 1923, ed è quella di un uomo di origini inglesi. Lavora come investigatore privato, collaborando occasionalmente anche con la polizia. E' con questa identità che conosce Irene Adler per la prima volta. Il cognome l'ha scelto perché ha un pessimo senso dell'umorismo. Erik Darkholme Nome: Erik Darkholme Alias: Mr. Darkholme Parenti: / Data di nascita: 7 Giugno 1842 Cittadinanza: Inglese, Americana Luogo di nascita: Londra Occhi: Castani Capelli: Castani Altezza: 179 Peso: 80 kg Storia: è l'identità che mantiene dal 1945 al 1975 circa, quando lei e Irene si stabliscono a Londra conducendo una vita relativamente tranquilla e con un basso profilo. Erik Darkholme è un uomo d'affari di origini inglesi, nato e cresciuto a Londra in una famiglia medio-borghese ed emigrato poi in America in cerca di fortuna. Lì è diventato un uomo d'affari, entrando nel giro del commercio del tabacco, e tornato in patria dopo la fine della seconda guerra mondiale, portandosi dietro anche la moglie conosciuta a New York, Irene Adler. I due vivono in un appartamento nel centro di Londra. Baronessa Raven Schwarz-Wagner Nome: Raven Schwarz Alias: Raven Wagner, Baronessa Wagner Parenti: / Data di nascita: 14 Giugno 1951 Cittadinanza: Tedesca Luogo di nascita: Monaco Occhi: Azzurri Capelli: Castani Altezza: 175 cm Peso: 71 kg Storia: è l'identità che utilizza nel periodo che passa in Germania, dal 1982 al 1987. Si presenta nel 1982 al Barone Wagner come Raven Schwarz, una donna di origine tedesca la cui famiglia è emigrata e si è stabilita in America anni prima. Lei è rimasta in Germania col marito, gravemente ammalato, assistendolo fino alla sua morte, avvenuta nel 1979. L'anno dopo, nel 1983, sposa il Barone Christian Wagner. Da quel momento viene conosciuta come Baronessa Raven Wagner. I coniugi vivono in un castello molto grande in Baviera. Sherlock1.jpeg|Randal Holmes Sherlock.jpeg|Benedict Cumberbatch per Randal Holmes Xtf3 p11 2.jpg|Erik Darkholme Jon Hamm.jpeg|Jon Hamm per Erik Darkholme Raven Wagner.png|Raven Wagner Olivia wilde.jpeg|Olivia Wilde per Raven Wagner Attrezzatura Armi Raven viaggia sempre armata, sia di armi bianche che da fuoco. In genere ha sempre con sé: *Almeno una pistola (in genere due o tre di calibro diverso) *Pugnale *Teschi alla cintura pieni di esplosivi. *Suo Marito. Equipaggiamento *X-force suit: nera e grigia. Immagine 4.png|Armi 2tumblr_mqkwccDzid1sqhifwo1_500.png|X-force suit Altro Altri Universi * In Earth 10888 è la cara vecchia Raven Darkholme * In Earth 10812 è Raven Moriarty . Ha sposato James Moriarty e hanno avuto due figlie, Cassandra e Alessandra. Hanno poi adottato Gambit invece di Rogue. * In Earth 12108 '''è Raven Darkholme. Azazel si è scoperto attratto anche sentimentalmente da lei. Invece di andarsene, l'ha sposata prendendo il posto del Barone, posticipando i suoi piani di conquista. Hanno cresciuto la figlia, Kristin, che ha finito comunque per iscriversi a teologia. Hanno anche un altro figlio, Niels. Prestafaccia Kate Beckinsale. Ignorate i brutti i film da cui sono prese le immagini e immaginatela coi colori giusti. kate-beckinsale-van-helsing-17.jpeg kate-beckinsale-13101.jpeg Kate Beckinsale - Underworld (5).jpeg Trivia * Sulla scala Kinsey è un 3. * Team Botte. * Nella classificazione Asgardiana è una Topini. * Nella classificazione Suprema è un'Idiota'. * A Hogwarts sarebbe a Serpeverde. * A Westeros sarebbe una '''Stark:' Winter is coming. * Se fosse un animale sarebbe uno squalo bianco. * Le piacciono i gatti. * Le piacciono anche i bambini, in realtà, anche se i livelli a cui arriva suo marito mettono a dura prova la sua pazienza. * Anche se si potrebbe pensare il contrario, in realtà sul campo lei e Logan vanno molto d'accordo. * Ha trovato un modo sempre disponibile ed interessante per scacciare la noia, che la diverte particolarmente: trollare e rendere un inferno la vita di Magneto, da brava suocera. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 4 Forza 2 Velocità 2 Resistenza 4 Proiez. energ. 1 Abilità combattive 5 Categoria:88108 Personaggi